The Pain of War
by levitrius9
Summary: It is easy to fight in a war when you do not truly know who your allies and enemies are. You can slay enemies and watch your allies fall with no real concern. However, what if that ally was your best friend? Implied Ezrealx Akali oneshot


"_**The Pain of War"**_

_**It is easy to fight in a war when you do not truly know who your allies and enemies are. You can slay enemies and watch your allies fall with no real concern. However, what if that ally was your best friend? Implied Ezrealx Akali **_

Two bases, one towards the West, the other, towards the East. Two cores at each base, respectively called the Nexus. Protecting each core are Turrets, powerful statues that project a powerful missile upon sensing any threat. They are lined up along three prime paths, where they wait as faithful guardians. Between the two bases, and if one shall stray from one of the three paths, is a vast jungle. A wide array of flora conceals the creatures hidden in its depths. A river equally splits the area. Passing it would mean you would be in enemy territory. It is quiet…for now, for those who have been here before, know what is to come. A storm approaches…a storm of war.

This is Summoner's Rift.

At the Western base, five Champions are getting ready for battle against those at the Eastern Base. Their goal: to conquer the enemy Nexus.

These five champions, just like the others, are powerful, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. The first among the five is Ezreal, The Prodigal Explorer. Short, blonde locks were held in place by a small pair of goggles. He wore simple, black pants along with brown boots. A white shirt was neatly tucked under a brown jacket. Gifted with magic running through his veins, he has the ability to assault enemies from a distance.

The second is Ashe, The Frost Archer. She was clad in a thin, brown armor. White hair was neatly tucked behind a brown hood that extended into a cape. She wore similarly colored boots. Her icy blue eyes could pierce into one's soul. A golden quiver was strapped against her back for easy access and in it, arrows infused with ice magic. Her weapon of choice: a bow of ice that glowed with her own life energy. Able to hit five targets with one arrow, her aim is unmatched.

The third is Master Yi, The Wuju Bladesman. He was garbed in a warrior's uniform, black with armored plating. Attached to his black boots were daggers of the deepest silver. His eyes are not seen for he wears green goggles that were given to him by his former master. He holds his blade up with pride, and his features easily display the years he has trained to hone his skills. He can take down the mightiest foe in one strike.

The fourth is Kayle, The Judicator. She is the perfect image of beauty. Her face was not obscured by the helmet she normally wore, blue eyes narrowed in anticipation. The sun kissed her blonde hair and reflected off her gold and crimson armor. Her hands were folded neatly over her blade's hilt. Her angelic wings were folded neatly behind her back. Her magic was used to protect while her sword lashed out at any opposition.

The final member of the group is Akali, The Fist of Shadow. She wore a green shinobi shozoku in a different style. Although it provided little defense, it allowed greater movement. Her long ponytail was held in place by green chopsticks. Though young, she is a ninja who gave new meaning to the term "silent but deadly."

Each one was to go through each lane and take down the opposing turrets before even getting a shot at the enemy Nexus. Of course the turrets were not their only obstacle. Enemy champions would be there to hinder their progress as well.

After buying several items needed for the start of battle and bidding her allies good luck, Akali watched as Mater Yi sprinted down the middle lane at a rather brisk pace. Kayle and Ashe took their leave towards the bottom lane while Ezreal took towards the top lane, leaving the young ninja alone. After a brief moment of thought, Akali sped off towards the jungle.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift." A voice boomed.

Moving fast and low to avoid detection from any enemy Champion that may have been lurking in the area, the ninja put a hand over her weapons which were firmly strapped to her right thigh. They were Kamas, twin blades that could easily slice through flesh. She stopped momentarily.

"Thirty seconds until minions spawn." The voice boomed again.

Holding out her hands, palm upwards, a small sphere of light took form. The next second, the light started to expand outwards in a dance before slowly forming into a miniature map. There were small pins on the map, each representing a champion. Blue for her team and purple for the enemy's team. The map also displayed the turret's positions, in the respective team's coloring. Taking a quick glance, Akali nodded. She was by the river's edge, which was close to the top lane, and the enemy's turret was not far from her current location. Her team was in position along their lanes. They would be ready to strike.

"Minions have spawned."

Lips curling into a smile, Akali withdrew the map and flourished her Kamas before continuing her sprint through the jungle towards the fray.

Closing in on her location, the steady pace of her run was replaced by the sound of battle. Thankful the tall grass concealed her presence, she slowly inched closer to the open lane. Through the brush, she caught glimpse of two of the enemies her team was facing. Cho'Gath, The Terror of the Void, looked very much like an oversized lobster but his pincers could clip a stone pillar in two. The earth shook with every step of his hulking form. Close behind was Trundle The Cursed Troll. Despite the disease that plagued his body, he swung his club in a wild frenzy, knocking over minions as if they were bowling pins.

Looking past the two foes, Akali saw Ezreal fighting them off with great ferocity. Hands glowing with shining magic, Ezreal shot volley after volley of magical orbs at the two. Despite his greatest efforts, he already looked worn and tired. His allied minions could only hold back the two for so long and he could not break through their defenses and take them down.

Realizing that Ezreal needed much assistance, Akali decided to take action. Taking cover under the brush that was closest to the river's edge, she waited until both Cho'Gath and Trundle passed by. They did not detect her for they were focused on Ezreal and his allied minions. Ezreal, on the other hand, spotted her and knew what she was going to do. She was going to strike from behind in an ambush. It's what ninjas do best after all.

Holding his ground, Ezreal kept the two distracted. Cho'Gath charged forward with a battle cry, pincers outstretched. Akali made her move. Darting from her cover, she made a beeline towards The Terror of the Void. Receiving a startled warning from Trundle, Cho'Gath whipped around and aimed his claws at his new target. Ducking under a blow that would have severed her head from the rest of her body, Akali ended up mere inches from the beast. Not missing a beat, she threw her right Kama upward. The sharp blade pierced Cho'Gath's throat, causing him to scream in pain before being silenced by a final strike to the chest.

"You have drawn first blood."

Backing off from her assault, she regrouped to Ezreal. They needed to kill Trundle before Cho'Gath got revived. Taking a step back, Ezreal fired a spell at the troll. Akali followed up. Trundle dodged the spell but was forced back when Akali's Kamas made contact with his club, resulting in a metallic thud. Knowing his strength exceeded the ninjas, he pushed her away a few feet before charging at her. He swung his club up, down, left, right. She dodged them all. She was much more nimble. He spotted Ezreal closing in and preparing another spell. Raising his hand, Trundle summoned a pillar of earth that blocked Ezreal and his spell from getting to him. Now he could focus on the ninja for a few seconds with no distractions.

Surprised with the spell Trundle had pulled, Akali faltered. That was all Trundle needed. Raising his club above his head, he brought it crashing down on her right shoulder. With a painful cry, she crumpled to the ground, gripping her shoulder in agony. It only took a second to realize her shoulder had become dislocated. Her right arm was now useless.

Looking up, she saw Trundle about to deliver a death blow. Forcing the pain back, Akali managed to grab a small, black orb from her pocket with her left hand. Throwing the orb at Trundle's face, it exploded and immediately covered the area in a shroud of smoke. Unable to see, but still thinking the ninja was beneath him, he swung his club down only to hear the disapproving sound of it meeting the ground. The smoke had cleared and he saw his club firmly planted in the soil, the ninja nowhere in sight. Instead, he saw Ezreal across from him. Ezreal buffeted him with spells, not giving the troll enough time to pull his club free. By the time he freed his weapon, Ezreal's hands were glowing with a holy light. With a flick of his wrist, a bolt of light shot at the troll. It was Mystic Shot. The spell hurtled through enemy minions before striking Trundle in the chest, sending him careening into a nearby tree.

"An enemy has been slain."

With a relieved sigh, Ezreal retreated to safety. He looked at the spot where his friend was moments ago and where Akali would have met a painful death if she did not act in the way she had. Although they would be revived, watching a friend die was no easy task. The sound of footsteps from behind eased him. Turning around, his gaze met Akali's. She was holding her limp arm up with her free hand and smiling warmly at him. A silent thank you crossed her lips. He smiled in return. Battered but safe…for now. They would have to fight the two again but first…walking up to her and offering his hand, she gently grasped it and they both recalled to base.

Appearing back at the spawning pool of their base, the healing magic started taking effect. Akali could feel the healing magic swirl into her veins and repairing the torn tendons. Within ten seconds, her limp arm was fully functioning as if it was never damaged in the first place. Testing her arm by swinging it back and forth, she nodded in satisfaction. Ezreal walked up to her and nodded in approval. After buying a few more items to help them with the battle, they both departed once more towards the top lane to finish what had been started.

Both of the turrets protecting the enemy top lane were gone. Akali and Ezreal made short work of them. Their teammates also managed to take out the enemy turrets on their corresponding lanes. Now, it was time to regroup and head for the enemy Nexus. This would be the final stretch.

Running through the jungle, Akali and Ezreal stopped when they received a distress call from Mater Yi. Quickly taking out and glancing at her map, she saw his pin alone in center lane, with three enemy champions heading in his location. Master Yi was going to need some back up. Without hesitation, they both headed towards their friend to offer him support.

Finally making their way out of the jungle, Akali spotted Cho'Gath, Trundle and Katarina. Katarina was known as The Sinister Blade. Her hair was a red as blood and although she was beautiful, a scar ran across her left eye. She was a deadly foe who used daggers in combat.

Surrounded by the three enemies was Master Yi. He was badly injured and desperately tried to fight off his attackers. Running at the three in a full blown charge, Akali jumped up and landed a powerful drop kick on Trundle, sending him flying backwards. Katarina swiped at her head but Akali managed to duck under it and countered with an upward swipe of her own blade. Katarina back-flipped away with nimble grace, Akali's blade slicing off a lock of her ruby hair. Cho'Gath attempted to strike while she was distracted but was knocked away when he was hit by a burst of magic. Looking back, Akali saw Ezreal with a smirk on his face. He then walked over to Master Yi and helped him up.

With a grateful nod, Master Yi, once again, took a fighting stance. He had the help he needed. The three enemies glared at them. Yi, Akali and Ezreal took a fighting stance. Katarina was the first to move. She charged forward, daggers ready. Akali moved as well, Kamas flourished. Both blades collided with the sound of metal on metal echoing in a painful screech. Master Yi attempted to assist but was stopped by Cho'Gath and Trundle. They both attacked him but were stopped by Master Yi's blade. He swung it in an upward slash, throwing Trundle off balance and caught another oncoming strike from Cho'Gath on his blade. Before Trundle could recover, Ezreal fired several volleys at him. He fell back. Seeing the opening, Akali disengaged from Katarina to deliver a killing blow to the weak Trundle. Jumping up, Akali positioned her blades downwards in order to stab the troll through the heart when she landed. Before her blade could connect with her target, she spotted a flicker of light to her right. Unable to react in time, an orb of darkness crashed right into her, sending her flying into the shallow river.

Staggering upright, she saw a woman approach from the forest. Her hair was a deep violet and she wore a dress of dark brown. Her skin was as white as snow and her once human hands were nothing but claws. Violet-colored wings, which were useless for flight, sprouted from her shoulders. She was Morgana, The Fallen Angel. She wasn't alone, however. Stalking behind was the last member of the enemy team, a huge wolf with blue fur. He wore gold armor and his eyes shined a blood red. His massive jaw was curled into a cruel smile. He thirsted for blood. He was Warwick, The Blood Hunter. It was five against three now and Akali's team was in trouble.

Getting up, Akali ordered her team to retreat as quickly as possible. They could not take them all. Where were Ashe and Kayle? Following Akali's orders, Ezreal and Master Yi quickly retreated in attempt to get back within the safety of their turret. They stopped short, when a piercing cry echoed out. It was Akali. Morgana had trapped her in a magical wall and she was unable to escape. To Akali's horror, Katarina withdrew several daggers. This was it. She was going to die and the rest of her team would have to hold out until she was revived. Katarina threw the daggers. Akali closed her eyes and braced for the pain. It never came.

Opening her eyes widely, she saw why she was not dead. Ezreal had taken the blow for her. Arms crossed in front of him and barely standing, she saw several daggers were impaled in his soft skin. Ezreal fell back but before he could hit the hard ground, Akali caught him in her lap. Time seemed to slow down at that moment. An arrow appeared almost out of nowhere and struck Morgana. She hissed and looked in the direction of where it came from. Following her gaze, Akali saw Kayle bounding towards them with her sword shining with holy light. Behind her was Ashe, bow readied as she sent another volley of arrows at the five foes, forcing them to retreat.

Akali watched as Master Yi, Kayle and Ashe engaged the enemies. Cho'Gath and Trundle fell to the power of Kayle's blade. Ashe fired her Crystal Arrow at Morgana. She fell over, dead. Warwick attempted to defend himself but not even the great blood hunter could protect himself from Master Yi and his Wuju fighting style. Only Katarina was left, who watched in surprise at how easily her companions fell. Akali turned her attention to the dead Ezreal that was on her lap. His lifeless body glowed a faint blue before disappearing before her eyes. She knew that Ezreal was going to be revived soon but something in her snapped. She had seen her companions fall and get revived countless times but never had she seen Ezreal fall in front of her. He was her best friend and watching him fall in front of her had hit her like a truck. She immediately commanded the rest of her team not to attack Katarina. Akali's emerald eyes burned in rage. Katarina was her target.

Slowly standing up, she gave Katarina a glare that would pierce any normal person's soul. Katarina slowly inched back, sweat clearly visible on her brows. Akali took one step forward. It was then that Katarina turned tail and ran. Akali was not going to have any of that, however. She ran at her and disappeared in an instant. The last thing that was heard was Katarina's scream.

"You have scored an ace."

**Yay done with another oneshot. Ive been playing league of legends recently and it is so fun to play. Akali is my main character with Veigar being a close second. I wanted to put this story on the Champion's perspectives. This means I cut out the Summoner's. I wanted to see what it was like and how they might have felt if they saw a friend die or how they would react to a situation. This actually happened in game. I kicked ass with Akali and Ezreal was my partner. We had no deaths until Ezreal died in a team fight and I got back at Katarina with Shadow Dance. I thought it came out really well. Hope you like the oneshot. I wanted to make it as intense as possible but not sure if the fight scenes were good lol. Anyway rate and review. No flames pls but I accept constructed criticism.**


End file.
